Never knew the mafia looked that good
by Jude-Elizabeth-Quincy2010
Summary: This is just a preview of a story I might do. I really need some feedback here. So tommy is in the mafia and Jude and him hit it off at a club. They start hanging out, but what happens when she finds out he's in the mafia, or what his next job is.
1. Chapter 1

If ever a night she let her sister talk her into coming to the club, first he boyfriend of 2 years breaks up with her, then she sees him at the club with some skank, she got her ass grabbed twelve different guys and given death glares by there girl friends. She would have just been happy staying home eating Ben& Jerry's watching the Notebook and A Walk To Remember, but no her sister thought it would be better to head to the club and get her mind off of things. All that is how Jude ended up sitting at the bar drinking her Adios Motherfucker.

Staring at her drink was never one of her best qualities but when you don't have a boyfriend to protect you from the men in the club well it might be the only thing that can protect you. The bartender sits a drink down in front of her and leaves without a word leaving Jude confused. Its looks like a Purple Motherfucker but she's not sure, and she's damn sure she didn't order it, because she was going to stick to drinking her Adios Motherfuckers.

The bartender walks back over with a little note, places it in front of her and then points to a man in at least his 20's with black hair and the bluest eyes you could ever see. As she is looking at him she checks out his style to, he was wearing a suit. Who wears a suit to a club she thought. Oh well might as well read this note and drink this drink not a good night to be sober anyways she said to herself. As she skimmed down the note it made her squint due to the horrible scratchy hand writing but I guess it didn't help that it was on a napkin and the lighting was terrible.

His note left her surprised, yet made her laugh. He wanted her to go out with him on a date because he felt she would make him look good in public. What kind of woman did he take her for? She wasn't the type of girl that hung around just to make someone look good. Even if he was walking over to her right now.

'How about that answer?' He asked with a cocky smirk and a low husky laugh.

'If this is some kind of trick you pull with all the other girls at all the other clubs no wonder you don't have a date.' She said with hate and anger.

'Oh no sweetheart I don't pull this with everyone you're the first, but I could have any girl in this club or any other club. I mean I am the hottest guy in this place plus I'm rich and everyone wants to get with me.' He said in a cocky conceited way.

'Yeah everyone but me so why don't you go find one of your little groupie fan girls and leave me alone.' She said with malice and detest.

'Now what kind of guy would I be to leave you, a helpless, defenseless, drunk girl alone? Come on, I don't bite.' He said with a smile that she sure meant more than what it showed.

'I'm sure that's what you tell all of the girl's right before you bite off there freaking heads.' She said with a laugh. 'Plus I don't even know your name so that technically makes you a stranger to me.' She said with a huge grin on her face, starting to actually like his company.

'Well sorry I got caught up in your beauty, my name is Thomas Dutois or Tommy for short. There now I'm not a stranger.' He says flirtingly.

'Well I'm Jude Harrison. And yes named after the famous Beatles song "Hey Jude". Let me tell you though if you start at anytime singing that I will kick you, get up and leave, and pretend I never talked to you. Understand.' She said with a glare.

'Point taken to heart. Never sing the song "Hey Jude" to Jude Harrison she might bite off your head.' And then he laughs


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 adios motherfuckers and 5 purple motherfuckers she was way past the point of non-return. He was still there drinking right beside her talking about random things like favorite colors and types of food. They never got tired of talking about random things. She was actually kind of happy that her sister talked her into coming to the club; she would have probably never meant Tommy.

Something tells her though, that even if she wouldn't have went to the club that they would have meant eventually. She has a really good feeling about him. His sense of humor and his cockiness is what she liked about him.

'So, tell me your desires.' He said in a smooth voice.

'Tell me a secrete.' She said in response.

'There the same thing.' He said smartly.

'No, anyone can see your desires, no one can see how you feel.' She said.

'Okay, I used to put sugar on my meat.' He said like it was the most appetizing thing in the world.

'Wow, I used to put alcohol in my water bottle before school.' She said like it was natural.

'When I first saw you come in, I really wanted to dance with you, but I was too afraid to ask.' He said with a smile on his face.

'Well you had the guts to ask me out, but you couldn't ask me to dance that's funny.' She said laughing.

'I can get stuff out on paper better than asking.' He said as a matter of fact.

'Sounds like song writer material.' She said.

'I'm not sure, I've wrote songs before, but I don't know. My father isn't the typical father type.' He said with fire in his eyes.

See with Tommy's father it's not really the same as every other childhood. Most kids had the white house with blue shutters, and a white picket fence. A big golden retriever and other pets. But no, Tommy's family life wasn't anything like that. His father, who is probably wanted in 40 states, taught Tommy at age 5 how to yield a weapon. Taught him that the only way to get things done is to do it yourself, and that you should trust no one.

His father for as long as he can remember has and will always be in the mafia. His mother well his mother died a little after he was born. She was going to the store to get him things, of course she was drove by the limo, the engine ended up failing and a truck driver slammed right into them.

Tommy always thought there was more to the story that something more must have happened, but his father never really likes to talk about it.

'So can I read one of these songs sometime?' She asked

'If you want its probably really bad.' He said not to sure about it.

'It can't be that bad, besides if it is I love to write songs so we could work on it together.' She said.

'Really you like writing songs? I don't picture you as the type.' He said with a smirk on his face

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked questioningly.

'Just that you don't look like a song writer.' He said. 'You look more like a girl that likes to go clubbing every night and do there nails, and stuff.'

'Oh so you're saying I look like a girly girl?' She said, and he nodded. 'That's only because Sadie made me wear all of this junk.'

'You look nice. So tomorrow, me and you, songwriting. Where do you want to meet?' He asked

'My place.' She said and then wrote down her information.

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said as they both walked outside.' You want a ride.'

'Sure, you know my address now.' She said smiling.

So he dropped her off at her apartment waiting for her to get inside before leaving. He smiles in thought of tomorrow, all day with her.


	3. Holding the story

I at this time will not be updating for at least a month. My mom just passed away so I just…I'll continue when I can but now just isn't the time.

Sorry.


End file.
